The Wheel of Time Twists in Fate
by Ba'alzamon
Summary: This is my own story involving characters based on that of my real life friends. It starts out like any book and soon the characters become involved in a complex plotline that does not allow escape as an option. Chapter 6 up!
1. Prologue: Orders

**The Wheel Of Time**

**Twists In Fate**

Prologue: Orders

Dave strode through the corridors of a place he'd never been before. Tapestries and paintings of old battles long since forgotten hung on the walls. All the paintings had gold gilded on the sides of them. There were servants scurrying about the halls, carrying trays made from gold that held freshly picked fruit and slightly spiced wine in golden cups. The carpet he walked on was intricately made and probably very expensive. Gilded armchairs were placed at various intervals in the hallways and had cushions of bright red silk. Whoever lived here, they were very rich, and very powerful.

Dave could have gone for a cup of spiced wine and some fruit himself right then, he hadn't eaten since he left for this place earlier in the day. The sun sat low on the horizon, a burning ball of orange sinking below the mountaintops. Dave shook himself free of food fancies, now was not a time to think about food. The men at the doors had specific rules for him to obey and memorize before they would allow him inside. One of the men, a short Domani by the looks of him, almost turned him back when he arrived. He had to show the man the note he was given in Bandar Eban, with the High Lady's signature before he was allowed inside. The short man now led him through the corridors and never once looked back to see if Dave followed. They walked through the hallways for what seemed like hours.

_This place certainly is bigger than it looks from the outside, unless of course this man is leading me in circles_, Dave thought. Dave was always wary of others, called paranoid at times by his friends, well the friends he used to have, before they met with accidents. Another thing Dave regretted, he had to leave his weapon and armor at the door with those men. He always felt safer when he had his weapon on him. As a child, he used to carry around kitchen knives in his belt. He would always get in trouble when the adults saw him with the knives, and he would always get a switching, but that never stopped him from once again getting more knives. At 10 he committed his first murder, when another boy called him a freak and laughed at him. That boy's laugh was the last sound he ever made. The first murder of many since he left his town shortly after that. The odd thing was, he never felt remorse for that boy. _He deserved to die_, Dave thought with a grin. Dave stopped daydreaming with a start as he bumped into the man who was leading him.

"We're here." The man said as he stepped aside and held a hand out to the door. Even the door was gilded in gold! Does this man own all the gold in the world? But when Dave stepped in the room, it was not a man sitting at the table in the middle of the room.

"Come in," a creamy soft voice said. The room was the definition of rich. The walls were carved with intricate carvings and gilded paintings lined the walls as well. The rug was bright green and covered the whole room. In the gilded armchairs there were green silk cushions. There were tables and stands with brightly colored flowers in vases that seemed to be made from Sea Folk porcelain. The table in the middle of the room was made from a fine furnished wood that seemed to glisten. Strangely, there were no windows in this room; only gilded candles on certain areas on the walls would provide light in the night. The man leading Dave dropped a very low bow to the woman sitting at the table and walked out, closing the doors behind him. There were people kneeling in this room with their faces glued to the woman at the table, adoration filling their eyes. They were dressed quite elegantly for servants; surely they were servants if they were kneeling on the floor. Dave's gaze then finally went to the woman sitting at the table; it was always good to know your surroundings and methods of escape first and foremost. Dave gaped at what he saw. The woman had long red-blonde hair, and very fair skin. She was decorated in jewelry. Rings covered her fingers and ranged from sapphire, to emerald, to topaz. Except for one plain gold ring on her smallest finger. Three necklaces with what seemed to rubies embedded in them hung low around her neck between her breasts. Her dress was almost transparent! The neckline of her dress was very low, so she showed considerably more cleavage than should be allowed outdoors. She smiled when she saw Dave staring. She _liked_ being looked at!

"Have a seat Dave; we have much to talk about." She said elegantly. Dave took a seat opposite her at the table.

"I assume you're wondering why I called you here." She said with a smile. If Dave didn't know any better, he would have thought she was flirting with him. But Dave did know better, he always knew better. Dave nodded slowly and she continued talking.

"I know you're a Darkfriend Dave," she said calmly, "and a high ranking one to boot." Dave's heart leaped to his throat and he immediately thought of escape. _No windows, door is shut, though I may be able to break it down, I am unarmed but I am sure I could kill this woman before she called for help, the servants would be simple enough..._ Dave's thoughts subsided as she waved her hand and said, "Oh don't worry, I'm not turning anyone in." Dave stopped thinking of escape, but his heart never left his throat. This woman still knew more than she should, and that was never a good thing.

"Now," she began, "I called you here today _because_ you're a Darkfriend, which ensures that there won't be any questions." She said. Her raven-black eyes seemed to bore into Dave's mind. Dave nodded again and his heart slowly began to sink back into place. This woman was obviously a Darkfriend herself, if a rich one, and that meant that she could not be much higher ranking than he himself. Dave prided himself on rising in the ranks so quickly after he pledged his soul to the Shadow. Perhaps Dave wouldn't need to kill her after all.

"Now you may or may not be aware of the events that occurred today. But today is a day we will all live to regret if u fail." She said a touch less calmly; agitation tinged her voice a bit.

"What has happened today?" Dave asked cautiously. Obviously this is a touchy subject to this woman.

"The Dragon is reborn today Dave, that's what has happened." She said. If Dave thought he gaped before, his eyes popped out of his head now. _The Dragon, Lews Therin Kinslayer, reborn today? How could this woman know?_ Dave had known the day would one day come that the Dragon would be reborn, but he never thought it would occur in his lifetime, especially since he lived his life in constant danger.

"If the Dragon is reborn today, then why are you here talking to me, and not dealing with him yourself? He cannot be much danger as an infant." Dave inquired. The woman glared at him for a split second, and then was all calm and niceness again.

"I have people out 'dealing' with the Dragon, Dave." She said softly. "You are not to be concerned with the Dragon personally, though your job might coincide with his rebirth, which is the only reason I tell you this." She said. Dave was completely baffled. _My mission is more important than finding and capturing The Dragon Reborn? What could possibly be more important than capturing the Dragon Reborn for the Great Lord?_ While Dave tried to puzzle this out, she answered his unsaid question.

"The Dragon is of great importance, yes. But you have to deal with something just as important. It has come to my knowledge that…" She went on explaining his mission, and Dave's face grew more and more serious as she went on. When she finally finished talking she sat back observing Dave. The mission was simple enough, if you did not know whom you were dealing with, and Dave now knew whom he was dealing with. Somewhere during her mission briefing she had let something slip, something she might live to regret, or not live. Dave now wanted more than anything to leave, to go back where he came from and never leave his house again. Anything but take a mission from… her. Dave stood up with plenty of complaints and reasons why not to take this mission.

"I understand my mission, but…" Dave trailed off as his complaints dissipated. He felt as if his complaints were plucked from his mind. There was no reason why he should not do this mission. It would please this woman very much. All Dave wanted to do at that instant was please this woman, do whatever she asked with the greatest of speed. This woman was whom he would live to serve, and whatever she said, he did. There would be no further complaints about anything this woman said. When one of The Chosen spoke, you obeyed.


	2. Chapter 1: A Fine Day

Chapter 1: A Fine Day

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose above the city of Whitebridge. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was _a_ beginning.

Children were running around in the streets playing tag and having fun. Adults milled about the street as well, merchants and wagon drivers cursing the people who ran in front of them. Salesmen and women cry out their wares in hopes of a sale. Beggars were everywhere, pleading for a silver mark and just getting in the way. No one gave to the beggars so it was a surprise they kept asking about; Whitebridge was not a very wealthy city, and its inhabitants were no wealthier. It was not a very large city either, though certainly larger than its neighbors to the west who lived in The Two Rivers. Whitebridge got most of its food and cloth from The Two Rivers folk. Two Rivers tabac brought in more money than cloth and food combined. This was not odd considering almost everyone smoked. Whitebridge is known for its tall white bridges that extend over the river connecting the city to the main roads. People who hadn't seen a real city such as Cairhien or Caemlyn might think this a big city, and stop to gawk at the huge white bridges. But people who lived in the city, or have been up to bigger cities just see it as a normal if not small city. Men at the docks loaded and unloaded the heavy cargo from the ships, while captains dealt with the prices.

Flusk observed all this while sitting outside the **_Wayfarer's Rest_**, his father's inn. He wasn't his real father and Flusk knew it. Flusk had been found as an infant somewhere near Tar Valon, while his "father" was on a trading route with packages for the grand city itself. His fathers name is Bartim. He always tried to make believe that Bartim was his real father, especially after he had saved his life as a baby. While his father was on the trading route, he ran into a group of bandits who were looting and burning a house. He and his team scared away the bandits except for one. The man managed to kill 6 of his father's men before Bartim himself clubbed the man on the head with a shovel, knocking him unconscious. But the man didn't leave Bartim untouched, there's a gash on his fathers arm where the mans weapon cut him cleanly. Bartim then went into the house and found Flusk in a crib. Bartim never could bring himself to kill the bandit; he really was a peaceful man. Bartim looked around the house and in the surrounding area of the house for Flusks's parents, but never found them, so Bartim took Flusk in as his own son.

Flusk clutched the silver medallion around his neck with the word FLUSK inscribed in it. It was around his neck when his father found him in his crib all those years ago, and he seldom took it off. It felt cool in his grip; the air in the city was unusually cold for this time of year. Flusk was about 5'11" with dark hair and brown eyes. He had never had the time to really take a good look at himself, but of late he had been getting compliments from the women in the city. He had been noticing some of them eyeing him differently and he rather liked it. Flusk had just turned 20 last month, yet he had been working at his father's inn for as long as he could remember. Helping the workers in the kitchen clean plates and wash forks was his job for 5 years. After that he served the tables and kept at that until this day. He didn't get to go out and play with the other kids often, if at all. He couldn't be mad at his father for keeping him inside, he needed help with the inn, and his father wasn't a very wealthy man. The few moments Flusk could get to himself, he spent sitting where he was now, on a rickety old chair outside the inn, observing.

Flusk was an observer, and he liked to think a lot on things. Puzzling out riddles had been his specialty because he would take time to look at the whole riddle and really spend time thinking of solutions. One thing Flusk really disliked was gambling; taking a gamble was nothing like thinking something out. It was leaving things to chance; Flusk never took chances.

The sun was just up over the horizon and Flusk had barely begun to work. Music drifted from inside the inn and laughter from the patrons. It was unusually packed for so early in the morning, which could only be a good thing money-wise. Flusk decided to go inside and start his long day's work, which he had become used to in the past years. _I'll go in, go up to my room, and change into the bloody serving clothes that I "love" oh so much. Then I'll come down the flaming stairs and get started on the orders of old fat men who drink their life away. What a bloody joy it is to live here eh? Light!_ Flusk thought to himself glumly as he opened the door to the inn. If people could hear his thoughts, they would certainly complain about his language. Of course Flusk made an asserted effort not to ever repeat those words when he spoke. Foul language was safe in his mind, as long as it never passed his lips.

Inside the inn he saw he had not been far off in his thoughts of it being crowded. Every table was full of patrons and on stage was a gleeman. Music seemed to flow from his harp as elegantly and natural as breathing is. Flusk hadn't seen many gleemen over the years, maybe about 5 in total. _So this is why the inn is full._ Flusk thought with a grin. All these patrons meant more work for him, but the money his father reeled in was worth the effort. Flusk walked over to where his father was standing ordering about serving girls and listening to the gleeman at the same time.

"I assume you'd like me to get to work dad?" Flusk said in a tone that meant he didn't need an answer to know it was yes. His dad gave him a huge smile and hugged him strongly. Contrary to common belief, his father was quite a strong man.

"My boy, you can take the whole day off, enjoy yourself a bit and take a well deserved break." Bartim said happily. Flusk looked at his father with a puzzled look on his face.

"The _whole_ day off?" Flusk exclaimed. "Are you feeling well dad?" Flusk said cautiously. His dad nodded and said, "Of course I am boy, I always do things for a reason, now come with me." Bartim said as he herded Flusk into his room in the back of the inn. Once the door was closed, Bartim went to the back of the room and opened up a secret compartment behind a dresser that only Flusk and Bartim knew of. He pulled out a chest and opened it up with a key at his belt. Flusk gaped at what he saw. Gold and silver marks littered the entire chest to the rim. "Blood and bloody ashes…" Flusk breathed as he gaped at the chest full of money. Bartim frowned at him and Flusk snapped his mouth shut and looked down sullenly. He rarely let his mouth slip, and his father was not a man to tolerate foul language. But with all that money, they could buy a nice manor out in the countryside with horses and servants.

"Dad, _where_ in the Light did you get all this?" Flusk said when he could conjure enough moisture in his mouth to speak.

"Found the chest in at the bottom of the river ma' boy, snagged it on my second cast. And you said I wasted my time fishing." Bartim said triumphantly. It was true; Flusk did often say his father wasted his time fishing. Bartim handed Flusk 5 gold marks and snapped the chest closed. He then slipped it back in its spot behind the dresser and placed the dresser back.

"Now go out and have yourself a good time, you deserve it. As for me, I'm going to go out and spend a little money myself, maybe find myself a wife in the process." Bartim said jokingly as he led them out of his room and locked it. Flusk doubted that was the case, Bartim had never married. He said he didn't like the idea of being bossed about like some of his married friends did. He then went off to ordering the serving girls around again. Flusk stared at the gold marks in his hand. This was the most money he'd held in his entire life. Well he would not squander his gold on a woman, not today at least. He _was_ going to enjoy himself. _Today's going to be a fine day_. He thought to himself as he walked off with ideas in mind.

Dan barely had enough time to lift his sword high enough to block his opponent's sword from coming down on his head. The force of the swing almost threw Dan off balance, almost. Almost was not enough when it came to sword fighting, it was either win or lose. Almost winning never held any importance at the end of the day. Dan shoved back from the swords, well staggered back at least. _Light that was a hard swing!_ Dan thought to himself as he regained his composure. He glared over his sword at his opponent, judging what method of attack would be best. The problem was, his opponent knew all his techniques, he had faced this man many times over the years, and Dan was always one step behind him in acting. There was only one choice: he had to come up with a new technique and fast. The man opposite him did not give him much time to think, he rushed forward and assumed the poise of Wind Over Hills. Dan knew this technique all too well and was ready with a counter attack.

_He'll rush forward with his sword ready to attack me on my left side, and then if I block his initial attack, he will bring his sword back and swing diagonally across my right shoulder._ Dan used this technique a lot himself and his opponent knew it, so why would he use it? The man rushed forward as expected and slashed at Dan's left side. Dan easily parried and brought his sword up to block the slash that would fall down on his right shoulder. Unfortunately, the blade never came from that direction. The man swept his left leg into the back of Dan's knees and Dan's legs buckled. The man stood up as Dan fell backward, and slashed his sword down at Dan. Dan hit the ground with a thud and rolled out of the way as the sword hit the dirt where he was laying. Dan bounded to his feet across from his opponent and again they exchanged glares.

"Can't say I remember that part being in the technique." Dan said warily toward his opponent.

"Improvise my friend, improvise." The man replied simply.

_Improvise, eh?_ Dan thought to himself. He could improvise also. An idea for a technique popped into his mind and Dan acted. Dan sought the calmness of an impenetrable barrier that allowed him to be aware of all his surroundings more clearly. He had come to call this the Void. His vision and hearing sharpened a bit and he was one with his weapon. Dan sought this state of mind before doing any technique for the obvious benefits it granted him. No sooner than Dan formed the barrier did he spring into a charge. He ran at his opponent with his sword held directly in front of him. _I'll call this one The Charging Bull,_ Dan thought as he rushed forward. A shift of the man's boot was the only warning Dan had before his opponent leaped from his motionless stance. The man swung his sword upward and quickly knocked Dan's outstretched sword out of his hands. In the same instant, the man spun on his toes and brought his sword down on the back of Dan's neck. The sword made contact with a thud and Dan gasped as the breath was knocked out of him. The invisible barrier Dan had shattered as he collapsed on the ground, trying to gather his breath.

"You're dead, cousin." The man said as he smiled down at Dan triumphantly. Dan stirred from his position on the ground and slowly pulled himself to his knees.

"That was some quick moving Garc, I don't know how you do it" Dan replied as he thumbed the back of his neck which still throbbed in pain.

"Just be lucky these are wooden swords" Garc said and held out a hand for Dan. Dan gratefully took the hand and Garc pulled him up.

"Well it was a _pretty_ close match Garc and you know it, I almost had you." As Dan said the word he wanted to take it back. Almost was never enough. Garc looked a little shocked that Dan said 'almost' as well.

"Heh, well you might have had me if you didn't make such a _noobly_ move. What were you thinking anyway?" Garc asked a bit curiously, but didn't let Dan say anything before he plowed on. "Usually you're more careful than that, and some of your techniques have surprised me quite a bit, but that," he said motioning to Dan's sword, "was a pitiful display of experimentation."

Dan would have had a strong word with Garc about who taught whom, but Garc had a point. He was foolish in using that sad attempt of a technique, and also he was a still a bit dazed, and might stumble over his words if he tried to argue now. Dan was 22 years old, with dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes. Light hair was uncommon around this part of the world. He stood about 5'9", which was about the same height as his cousin Garc, who was about 5'10". Aside from their height, nothing about their physical appearances was similar. Garc had slightly curly black hair and brown eyes. Garc was only 19, which made Dan slightly angrier that Garc could keep up with him and even beat him while sparring. Garc has had a keen eye for swords since the day he first saw Dan's. Garc was 15, and Dan was 18 when Dan first began teaching Garc how to wield a blade. Garc caught on rather quickly and in a short period of time had begun to beat Dan.

Garc lived with Dan and his family out on the farm. Garc had moved here when he was 10, forced from his parent's house because they wanted him to live life outside of a bustling city. If a non-city life was what Garc's parents had wanted, then they could not have sent him to a better place. Although the farm was not a work free place, it did provide a sort of calm that a city just could not give. Dan had been to a city before, Whitebridge he believed it was called. It was located a few miles from here. He defiantly preferred the calm farm life to the bustle and crowding of a city. On the farm here, lived his mother, his father, and his brother. His brother, Peter, was only 16, yet he already had taken a liking to Dan's swords he kept in the shed. Dan often caught Peter going through the forms he had seen Dan do in his many spars with Garc over the years, and he was actually pretty good in doing so. Now, Peter sat with delight in his eyes at seeing his older brother schooled by his own cousin and pupil at one time. Peter was not one to let losses go lightly.

"Hahaha! Dan you got owned! In fact you are the picture of all that 'owned' is!" Peter spat out happily as he drummed his heels on the ground in laughter. "Garc, you are _way_ better then Dan!" Garc's cheeks went red with the compliment, but Dan just stared at his brother flatly. _Light the boy must be mad! I could strike him down where he sits and he knows it!_ Dan thought to himself in wonder. He did think the boy was mad, he even found him talking to himself at times, but there was a line between madness and _insanity_. And Peter was certainly not insane. _He must be trying to win Garc's favor for some reason. But why?_ Dan thought to himself curiously. Only time would tell.

The sun was low on the horizon, with the day barely beginning. Chores had to be done on the farm: milking the cows, shearing the sheep, plowing the fields, cleaning out the shed, tending to his swords. He was lucky the inside chores were done by his parents and Peter. Garc and he were stuck with the fieldwork. _Figures_. Dan thought glumly as he and Garc turned toward the farm with Peter at their heels. The little time they got to spar, not a moment was ever wasted. Peter crept into Dan's thoughts once more as they neared the farm. Peter may be only 16, but he was taller than both Dan and Garc, with his height being 6 foot. His hazel blue eyes were full of mockery humor as they watched Dan's back. His black hair was cut short so that the cool wind that blew did not disturb it._ He's never going to let me live it down that I lost will he? Light, that kid's got enough guts in him to fill twenty fish_. Dan did not mean it as a compliment. That mockery in him would get him killed one day.

Dan's mother met them at the door waving a spoon at them and motioning them to come in. Breakfast would be extra bitter today, especially with the side order of shame for losing the spar. Dan never let it show of course, he did not like letting his emotions get the best of him. Bad things happened when he did, but he did not take losing well, even if it was just for fun. He would work harder tomorrow. Garc would not stand above him long.

As they entered the farm they were greeted with the aromas of the food, fresh mutton and soup from the smells of it. Dan's anger faded with the smell of mutton, it was his favorite meal. He was not going to let a little loss come between him and his favorite meal. _But I almost won. Almost._ Dan thought to himself.

They all sat around the table in the dining area. His father seated at the head of the table as he always had, with his mother at the opposite end. Dan and Peter sat to his fathers left, and Garc sat alone on the right side of the table. As breakfast was passed out, Peter _somehow_ let it slip that Dan got "owned" by Garc just then.

"You know," Dan's father began, "if you boys want to take your sword training seriously, you can go off to Tar Valon and train under the Warders." He intended it to be a joke, his father loved to joke, but no one seemed to like talk of Warders, joke or no joke. All except Peter that is, at the mention of Warders, Peter's face brightened hopefully. _Light, he really wants to become a Warder doesn't he?_ Warders and talk of anything related to the One Power in general were avoided topics in this family, and in most places this side of the world. Warders were the sworn guardians of Aes Sedai. Dan shivered as he thought the word. Aes Sedai were woman who lived in the White Tower in Tar Valon who wielded the One Power. The same Aes Sedai who made kings and queens bend knee to their will. Dan hoped he never had to come within one mile of a woman who could channel. Warders were not much worse than Aes Sedai. They followed and obeyed the Aes Sedai's every whim without a question or any sign of doubt. Completely loyal until they day they died. Dan shivered again, and this time the One Power had nothing to do with it. A bond that extreme, that lasted your whole life. Dan could not commit himself to that, ever. It was almost like slavery. _Almost_. Dan breathed.

Dan blinked in surprise at the sight of everyone staring at him. He was not aware he had spoken aloud. Even Peter looked concerned.

"Well uh," Dan began uncertainly, "So, the weather anyone? It's been unusually chilly for this time of year, do we have our cloaks all out and our heavy blankets ready just in case of a freak snowstorm?" Dan said uneasily. He did not like all those eyes on him, and the mention of the weather did not shift their gaze. He began fidgeting under their stares until Garc saved him.

"Well that's enough talk of all this gibberish," he said with a laugh, "I think we should be concentrating on getting through breakfast and on to our chores don't you?" Their gazes finally dropped from Dan and nodded agreement. Dan could not stifle his relieved sigh when they stopped staring at him. He owed Garc one, which was another thing he disliked, being in debt.

"Chores are not your concerns today boys." Dan's mother said to Dan and Garc. "I am running low on supplies, and I wouldn't mind restocking." That meant that Garc and Dan had to go into the city. Light how Dan hated the city. It was full of noise and filthy beggars. No matter how much copper Dan managed to give out amongst the beggars last time, they always came looking for more. Dan now knew why you weren't supposed to feed the birds.

"Mother if we _have_ to go to the city today, can Garc and I get in a little more sparring before we leave. We'll have to spend the night in the city anyway, unless you want us to walk home at night." Dan pleaded. His mother nodded hastily and said, "Yes, yes now finish up your breakfast, it's getting cold. And be careful out there, just because those swords are wooden doesn't mean you can't get hurt. That much at least Dan knew was true. His neck still felt a little sore from the hit.

"Hey Garc could you teach me some of those moves you owned Dan with later?" Peter said to Garc with a hopeful look at him. _So that's what the little weed wants from Garc._ Well let him get all the training from Garc he wants, next time Dan sparred with Garc, he would win. Dan would not lose twice in a row! _Today's going to be a fine day_. He thought to himself sarcastically as he gulped down the last of his breakfast.


	3. Chapter 2: The Gleeman's Advice

Chapter 2: The Gleeman's Advice

Flusk strode into the inn later that night and saw that the inn had not had any less people than it had earlier today. In fact it might've had more. Men were sitting as if they never left their seats the whole day, still laughing and drinking. Flusk patted the side of his cloak to make sure his package was still there. _Light it was expensive!_ Flusk thought grimly to himself.

Flusk sat down at the only empty table in the inn and ordered wine from one of the serving girls. His meals and drinks were free of course; no one had to pay for food of their own inn. He received the goblet from the serving girl and she gave him a mischievous smile before turning to leave. Flusk had to force his eyes off the woman as she walked away. The way she walked just glued his eyes to her. _And what was that smile for? I didn't pay for this drink or anything._ The drink was quite good. The goblet was full of spiced wine with a bit of sugar added for extra sweetness; just the way Flusk liked it. He never liked drinking hard ale or brandy, it left him with a huge headache the day after, and the momentary lift it brought was not worth it. Wine was as far as Flusk would go with alcohol.

Taking a sip from the wine, he brought his mind away from the serving woman and the wine, and watched the gleeman performing on stage. He actually was quite good with that harp. Music flowed from it as he danced about on stage relaying a story about a king and a peasant. Apparently the peasant had always wanted to be an amazing artist, yet he never had enough money to buy materials. The king took the peasant in and told him that if he would practice every day and paint only for him, than he would cover the costs of the man's materials. And so the peasant practiced night and day on the paintings for the king. And day by day he'd get better, until one day he became the best painter in the world and sold expensive paintings all around the kingdom. It actually was a fair trade in Flusk's mind. All the peasant had to do was paint for the king, and he compensated the costs. A deal any man would've taken.

The gleeman was relatively tall and was not very old at all, maybe late thirties at most. The man had dark hair and black eyes, and he would even go as far to wager most women would consider the man handsome. Hardly the kind of man who would be a gleeman with those looks, but I guess you did what you wanted to. Flusk let his mind wander from the gleeman as he recalled today's events. While he was strolling the streets today trying to figure out what to spend his money on, he had run into his father talking to, well more like yelling at a short pale little man in the streets. Flusk walked over to see if he could help his father out, but when he got to Bartim, the man was gone and his father was shaking his head. When he asked what that was about, Bartim merely said, "Some guy looking for some of his friends, wanted to know if I'd seen em". After that incident Flusk had found what he was looking for a haggled with the man selling it. He couldn't believe the price the man had for it, any other day in the year, Flusk would have walked away. But because of his father's recent "fishing" outing, he didn't mind the heavy price. _But Light that man kept to his original price!_ What really had Flusk angry was that about 2 hours after he bought the items from the man, he ran into another man selling the _same_ things for a fraction of the cost. That really had Flusk angry that he had over paid so much.

Flusk slammed his clenched fist onto the tabletop and actually put a splintered dent in it. The gleeman actually _missed_ a note on his harp and faltered in mid sentence to turn with a surprised glance at Flusk. He didn't care about the gleeman right now, he felt filthy, and angry at the same time, because he overpaid. He wanted to take a bath right that instant. The gleeman had gone back to his story and music as if nothing ever happened. Flusk rarely let anger get the best of him. Then again, he rarely got angry. Frustrated yes, but not angry. Slowly he let his anger subside and with it, the feeling of filth. When he completely calmed down, he glanced at the table where his fist had hit. He was slightly surprised at his strength; he didn't know he was this strong. Flusk looked down at his wine goblet. It was lying on its side with wine leaking out of it onto the table. A serving girl came over and mopped up the mess with a towel and handed him a new one. She winked at him and gave him a smile similar to that of the first serving girls. And then she strode off the same way. _Light these women must be mad_. The gleeman finished his song and dance and bowed to the crowd of people who roared applause in return. He placed his harp in its case and walked to the kitchen. He came out almost as fast quickly as he went in and walked toward Flusk. When he reached his table, he made an elegant bow deep enough for any king with a flourish of his gleeman's cloak.

"May I have a seat?" He asked politely from beside the table. Flusk gestured him to sit and he took a seat opposite Flusk. A serving lady came out of the kitchen and placed a plate of bread and cheese with a sauce in a little cup. He made is thanks and the serving girl walked away. But before she went to the kitchen she flashed a smile at Flusk over her shoulder, and then proceeded in. _How long has this behavior been going on?_ He just started seeing it today, but then again he wasn't looking out for this kind of behavior in the past. How long? His gaze went to the gleeman and he blinked in surprise. He almost forgot the man was there. He was eagerly eating his bread and cheese, and dipping it into his sauce quite quickly. He was probably performing straight all afternoon and was starving.

"I don't believe I introduced my self properly," the man said all of a sudden. "My name is Jasin Natael." He said with a flap of his cloak behind his chair. Even that seemed to be elegant. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Flusk." Flusk replied simply. The man seemed to be waiting for more of an introduction that Flusk, so Flusk said, "I don't have a last name, well if I do I don't know it, I was found as a child." He said sadly. Jasin nodded almost knowingly and tilted his head on its side. He then continued eating his dinner. Flusk's mind wandered from the gleeman and he began thinking about the serving girls again. They obviously thought him to be handsome and were hinting at _something_. But what could the serving girls want... Flusk's cheeks reddened at the thought and suddenly realized that he did not know what to do about the situation. He had little experience with woman, being that he worked in the inn his whole life, and desperately wanted to know how to deal with the situation.

"I don't think a gleeman would be the person _I'd_ ask for advice about that sort of topic." Jasin said with a chuckle. If Flusk thought his cheeks reddened before, they were crimson now. He did not realize he had spoken aloud and he hoped none of the women heard him. He really had to control his thoughts.

"Oh, uh sorry, I was mumbling, disregard that." Flusk said clumsily to the grinning gleeman.

"Well in any case, here's my advice: flirt back amongst all the women who smile at you and make them believe you've chosen them over the rest. But don't take it any farther than slight flirtation back. Then pick out the most beautiful woman amongst them all, and well," Jasin said with a shrug of his shoulders, "instinct should take over from their." Flusk couldn't believe the slyness of this man. He was basically _advising_ him to toy with these women's minds and inevitably heart some of them emotionally. The gleeman sat back grinning with delight at his own genius. Well advice or not, Flusk was not going to toy with these women. _Well a lot of help this man was_ Flusk thought. _Back to square one_. The gleeman finished his dinner and his smiles went away. His tone became very serious as he spoke to Flusk.

"Now, are there times when something happens, and you don't know why it happened or if it was even possible to happen?" Jasin said as he leaned forward looking at Flusk. Flusk wasn't sure what the man was hinting at, but he thought it had to do with something he said or did recently.

"Not that I know of," Flusk began, "do you want seconds? Because I can have a serving girl bring you more." Flusk said in an attempt to change the topic. The man did not alter his expression at all and did not answer the question, but replied with another question instead.

"Do you ever feel more aware of things, when normally you wouldn't have been aware of them?" He said softly. Flusk wasn't even sure if that sentence made sense, or if anything the man had just said made sense, but the man was right in a way. Sometimes he _did_ hear something that no one else did, or saw something in the distance that would have escaped the sharpest eyes. Usually he was angry when this occurred. The anger must trigger those heightened senses. Since the man knew about this, he might be able to tell him what it meant. But Flusk was not sure he wanted to know, some things are better left unknown.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jasin, but I really think…" The door opened to admit two young men. "…that I should see to these two patrons immediately before they go to another inn." Flusk said hastily with relief to be away from the gleeman. He slipped out of his chair and walked over to the two men. He glanced over his shoulder back at the gleeman and saw him taking his harp back out of its case. At least he was leaving him alone now. The two men both wore swords at their belts and wore brown breeches covered by a thick wool coat. The night was much colder than the day so he couldn't blame the two.

"Welcome to the **_Wayfarer's Rest_**." Flusk said with a slight bow. "Can I get you something to eat, perhaps some rooms for the night? We have a gleeman performing and he'll be here all night." The two men both nodded in unison and asked for an evening meal and 2 rooms for the night.

"Yes, yes very well, I shall have rooms prepared immediately and a fine dinner made. You may sit at that table." Flusk said and pointed at the table he had sat at with Jasin Natael. Flusk went to the kitchen and told the cook to make 2 meals for the new guests and then he told one of the serving girls to prepare 2 rooms upstairs for tonight. The serving girl flashed him a smile and he quickly told her that it was for the 2 men who had just walked in. She smiled at him again and gave a deep curtsey before scurrying away to prepare the rooms._ Light women were mad_.

Jasin Natael had begun singing and strumming his harp again. Though his advice might not be the greatest, his performance was. The only table remotely un-crowded was the one occupied by the two men who had just come in. _Eh, never hurts to make new friends_. Flusk thought as he strode over to the table the men were sitting at. They were in deep conversation as he approached.

"….bloody care if you beat me again, _I_ still taught you." One of them was saying to the other. He was clearly the older of the two by his air of authority over the other as well as the look of him. The other man laughed outright and said, "Ok Dan, you're clearly superior, _even though_ I beat you twice. And the second time you didn't try to make up a new technique out of nowhere. You even…" The man trailed off as he became aware of Flusk approaching. The one called Dan turned around and scowled at Flusk in a very demeaning way. Flusk stepped back a bit under his gaze and held up his hands defensively. _Light he has a stare that could scare away a Myrddraal!_

"Whoa, sorry there fellas, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but would you mind if I sat down here?" Flusk said as he eyed their askance. Dan nodded and Flusk took a seat.

"My name is Flusk." He said as he held out his hand. Dan looked at his hand and practically snarled. Flusk retracted his hand immediately as if he had touched something hot.

"Forgive my friend Flusk," The man said as he gestured to Dan, "Dan doesn't like city folk very much. He doesn't _trust_ them." _HE doesn't trust ME? I'm not the one who tried to rip his bloody arm off!_ "My name's Garc." The man said as he extended _his_ hand for Flusk to shake. Flusk shook his hand and then pulled it back slowly when Dan gazed at it.

"You have fine entertainment here as I've seen so far." Garc said as he nodded to the gleeman on stage. "And I trust the food will be as fine." Garc said with a satisfactory nod. Flusk tried to compile a list of what he knew about the men so far: Dan was the older rabid animal of the two, and Garc was the younger outgoing civil one. That's very good. _Light what did I get myself into by sitting here?_

"So what brings you two to my father's inn?" Flusk said politely. _Where was Bartim anyway?_ Dan sneered at Flusk and turned to watch the gleeman. Garc said that they were gathering supplies for Dan's mother to bring back tomorrow. A serving girl brought them their dinners; and a smile for Flusk like usual, and Garc ate and spoke while Dan simply ate with an occasional glare at Flusk. Garc proceeded to tell Flusk that he was Dan's cousin and had lived with him and his family for 8 years. Him and Dan had practiced the sword for many years and were always fine tuning their skills. Flusk couldn't help but wonder why Garc was being so straight forward and honest with him. Not that honesty was a bad thing, but speaking the truth to the wrong people might end u up with a knife in your back. Garc went back to his dinner and occasionally glanced at the gleeman on stage.

It was then that Flusk saw his father through the window, talking to someone outside dressed in black from the looks of it. _Business as usual_. Flusk thought with a grin. The Blight would overflow the land before Bartim ever stopped business. When Garc finished his dinner, he commented on Flusk's medallion. Flusk told Garc all about how he had been found as a child with only that medallion. Dan had finished his dinner a while back and now sat watching Flusk intently. He appeared to be studying him. Many cups of wine were refilled before they finally sat back and were silent. Flusk noticed that Dan never once touched his wine.

"Is something wrong with your wine Dan? I can assure you it's quite safe to drink." Flusk said with a chuckle.

"I don't drink alcohol." Dan said flatly. There was no humor in his voice, but at least he _talked_ now.

"Ohhhhh, Light Dan why didn't you say so? You must want to wash down that dinner." Flusk said hurriedly as he slapped his forehead with his palm. He called over a smiling serving girl and said, "Have a pitcher of fresh cold water and cups brought immediately, I think we've had enough alcohol for tonight." Water was brought straight away and Dan drank eagerly.

Some time during the night, Dan seemed to gain a normal civil attitude towards Flusk as if he was finally beginning to trust him. They talked for several more hours, into the late of night with the Common Room slowly beginning to have less and less people in it as the patrons went up to their rooms.

"Well, I don't know about you Flusk, but I'm spent." Garc said as he stood up stretching.

"Same goes for me." Dan said, imitating Garc with a yawn. A serving girl came over and showed them upstairs to their rooms. Flusk was about to turn in for the night himself, when Bartim came in the door and slowly shut it. He then sagged against it slowly. He looked pale. Flusk walked over to his father and asked, "What was that all about?" Bartim just looked at Flusk and swallowed before saying anything.

"Flusk, my boy, if anyone asks about their 'friends' say you haven't heard of them or seen them, _even_ if you have." Bartim said slowly, forcing each word out.

"You and I both could use some sleep it seems." Flusk said as he guided his father to his private room. He said good night to his father and left toward his own room. He climbed into his bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. _Who was that man in black, and why was my father so deathly afraid of him? How could Jasin Natael possibly know about my increased senses? Why was Garc being so honest with him? And why in the Light do all the serving girls want me? _ Flusk's thoughts dulled as sleep took him.


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

Dreams did not bring many answers, only more questions. In one of his dreams, he was walking toward a man whose face was covered by a hood. The man crooked his finger and Flusk walked toward it. Flusk kept walking toward the man until he was about 10 paces from him; where Flusk fell into a hole in the ground that was littered with spikes. That dream woke Flusk up panting and sweating. He could not sleep again for an hour, but when he finally did fall asleep again, he wished he didn't. He dreamt of standing in the center of a circle of people. He only recognized Dan and Garc out of the 6 people standing in the circle. The other 4 were just black silhouettes of a human form. Suddenly the 6 people swirled around him faster than his eyes could follow. Then as suddenly as they moved, one of the 6 people thrust a sword out and impaled Flusk through the chest. The one who stabbed him was indistinguishable because of the speed of the attack. That dream he also woke up from sweating. Dreams like these never happened before today, and Flusk was glad when the sun shone through the window of his room the next morning.

Flusk let his dreams fade from his mind as he washed up and got dressed. Just because he had yesterday off didn't mean he'd be so lucky today. After he finished dressing, he lumbered downstairs to the common room. It was practically empty by comparison to the night before. Well it _was_ early. His medallion felt cool in the morning chill but he dared not take it off. That medallion was the only thing he had to remind himself of his past; even if it didn't remind him more than that he had a past. The common room held 3 men sitting at different tables lazily eating their morning breakfast. Smells from the kitchen told Flusk that breakfast would consist of a mixed stew with bread and cheese. Flusk didn't feel like eating this morning, if he did he feared he'd empty his stomach. The dreams had left him rather woozy and he wanted to wait a while before stuffing his face. There was no sign of the gleeman from the night before, or of Dan and Garc. In a way Flusk was glad to not see them, after last night he was a little edgy about them and those other black silhouettes. He was sure the dreams were to tell him something, but he wasn't sure what.

Forcing his dreams out of his head took effort, but he did it. Three men in the common room would certainly not require Flusk's aid with all the serving girls around, so Flusk decided to take a walk instead. Cold as the air was, it was better to get some fresh cold air, then no fresh air at all. The street consisted of the usual, peddlers driving their wagons about, people bustling about the normal morning routine, and beggars hoping for some coin. He didn't have an exact destination at mind, just around the city for a nice walk. Along the way a bit, Flusk came upon another inn called **_The Proud Lion_**. He decided to check on his father's competition while he was here. Inside the common room there were several people at different tables huddled together and talking over their mugs. The serving girls seemed to be busy giving out breakfast and more drink. The inn was a top competitor with his father's inn and they seemed to be better off at the moment. _That's all right; they don't have a Gleeman or a chest full of gold marks_. Flusk thought happily to himself and laughed. As he turned to go he bumped into a tall man with dark skin and a trimmed oiled beard that named him Tairen if he had ever seen one. He was wearing a fine blue embroidered coat with a lot of lace at the sleeves and a lacquered silk hat. From the looks of him he was a lord, a lord who did not like being bumped into. Immediately Flusk backed away and kept his eyes on the floor while he murmured apologies to the Tairen lord. The man sneered at him as he would a peasant, smoothed his coat even though it did not need smoothing, and waltzed into the inn. Flusk scrambled out of the inn as quickly as he could once the lord passed.

In the street he headed along his way through the city. Not one minute had passed before someone came up from behind him and walked at his side. The man was not quite as tall as Flusk, he might even be considered short in another city. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He looked at Flusk with an amused grin and said, "Do you always let the rich walk all over you?" Flusk just stared at him questioningly. "Oh I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Kalor Hunbren." He said happily.

"Right… uh, Kalor I should get going." Flusk stammered as he quickened his pace a little. Kalor quickened his pace to match Flusk's and didn't say another word. Flusk ignored the man and kept walking about the city, pausing now and then to look at peddler's goods or haggle with a merchant. "How about one silver mark and two copper marks and it's a deal?" Flusk said to a peddler about a wool coat.

"No, no, that's way too much my friend." Kalor said to Flusk with a frown. He turned his attention to the peddler and said, "Five copper marks and that's our highest offer." Flusk just stared at him.

"Can I help you?" Flusk said after a moment of staring at the man. _Light who is this guy and why is he following me_?

Kalor blinked and looked at Flusk as if he asked what color the sky was, then he slapped Flusk on the back as if they were old buddies and said, "I'm helping you out with your money spending, you could get a lot more than a wool coat for what you were offering." Completely forgetting the peddler or his wool coat, Flusk just walked off back towards his father's inn. _Light the nerve of people! Bloody Kalor and his bloody outgoingness!_ Flusk began to get more and more irritated as Kalor followed by his side and told him stories of his days as a merchant's guard. Some hawkers who came up to Flusk took one look at him, gave a start, and ran off. When they finally reached the inn, Kalor had to have told his entire life story and Flusk turned around to face him.

"Look," Flusk began, "I don't know why you're following me or why you think I want to be your friend, but just leave me alone ok? I have work to do and I _assume_ you do too. If you like you can come in and have a drink or a meal but bloody leave me alone!" Flusk realized he was shouting and his face turned red. Majority of the people outside the inn were staring at him with confused looks on their faces. It was then that Flusk realized Kalor was no where in sight. "I uh…" Flusk realized he had no excuse for shouting without Kalor there and he flushed crimson._ Where in the Light did he go?_ There was no explanation for shouting other than he was a crazy person seeing things, so Flusk just stepped inside the inn slowly. Bartim was waiting for him by the kitchen and motioned fiercely for Flusk to walk over to him.

"Where have you been?" Bartim asked when Flusk came over. "I've had the serving girls doing double work without you around." Flusk realized that the common room had a lot more people in it than it did upon his departure. And the serving girls were scurrying quite faster than usual. Among the men at the tables were Garc and Dan, who were quietly talking together over their breakfast meals.

"I'll get right to work dad, sorry for being late I was out." Flusk said apologetically as he went upstairs to change into his work garb. When he came back downstairs he went to work ordering the cooks what to make and taking some orders from the patrons. The **_Wayfarer's Rest_** had a huge variety of food for today. There was smoked ham with a warm broth, Bacon with sweet butter, stews of all kinds on the Andoran boarder, and of course mutton with any number of vegetables. Flusk saw no sign of Jasin Natael and he was glad. The man had really scared Flusk last night. Flusk worked for a couple of hours and then had his own meal. Dan and Garc had long since finished their meals and were lounging about.

"Good morning fellas." Flusk said to Dan and Garc as he sat to join them. Dan nodded to Flusk, a slight incline of his head, but it was better than his reaction last night. Garc said good morning back to Flusk and asked how he was managing work with all these people around. They had a small conversation about running an inn and its benefits and disadvantages. Garc had a surprisingly large amount of views for both sides. He would make a good diplomat with his good nature toward strangers and intelligence on issues. After the conversation ended, Garc stood up, stretched and announced their departure.

"Well it's been good here, I miss the city, but we really must be getting back to the farm. Your mom will kill us if we delay in coming home any sooner than now." Garc said with a chuckle, and even Dan cracked a smile. They said their goodbyes to Flusk and went upstairs to gather their belongings. Flusk took a look around the common room and saw that the serving maids had things settled for now, so Flusk did what he always did with free time, he sat outside the inn in his favorite chair and thought. He thought about the chest of money Bartim had fished up. He thought about his new friendship with Dan and Garc. But most of all he thought about Kalor. The man had been very friendly, if a bit annoying and he had taken an interest of a sort with Flusk. _And how had he disappeared like that?_ Flusk liked thinking things through, and he was good at it, but he didn't like thinking about things that he couldn't answer. Maybe dreams could confuse him, but rational thoughts could _always_ be figured out.

Dan walked down the path that lead back towards the farm holding the food his mom asked for. But food did not hold his thoughts at the moment. _What could that dream mean?_ Dan thought to himself. The dream had started with Dan walking around a dark tunnel with Garc, and then the next thing he knew Garc fell down and disappeared. Dan had begun running through the darkness blindly with no idea where he was going. All of a sudden he found himself face to face with someone vaguely familiar, someone he could almost recognize, yet almost was never enough. The person looked at Dan with tears in his eyes and cackled loudly as a searing pain shot through Dan. Dan awoke from that dream suddenly when he fell out of his bed. His next dream had him standing in the same darkness as the first dream yet he was not alone. Ahead of him was Flusk, walking slowly toward a man draped in all black so you could not see his face. The man crooked his finger slowly and Flusk followed. Suddenly Flusk disappeared in a hole and the man laughed loudly. Dan didn't know why, but his only thought after witnessing the strange event was to avenge. Dan tried to explain his dreams to Garc the next morning but Garc didn't understand them any better than he himself had. Garc had admitted to having strange dreams himself, though he was reluctant to share them with Dan. That was strange, Garc always told Dan everything. _What could be in his dreams that he couldn't even tell me?_ The path held only him and Garc yet it seemed crowded, like there wasn't enough space. That was a foolish feeling; there was plenty of open space.

Flusk contained a portion of his thoughts also. He had just met the man the night before, but he felt like he needed to trust him, he _wanted_ to trust him. It was sort of a dependency from the moment he saw him. Dan was a very independent person, so this feeling of dependency was not received well by Dan, and he turned his anger on Flusk that night. He seemed like a sensible man, one who liked to take things slow and one at a time. Surely a man like that couldn't be dangerous. Yet the feeling of dependency never ceased the whole time he was in town, and it had only dimmed since leaving. Dan wondered what Garc thought about Flusk so he decided to ask him.

"Flusk? Oh, he seems trustworthy." Garc answered when Dan asked. "He and his father have quite a fine inn going there, I hope we can revisit sometime in the near future." Well it seemed Garc had no problem with Flusk and if Garc had no problem, then he could be trusted. Garc had a way of knowing about certain people. He had always been able to tell what moods people were in, even when it wasn't blatantly obvious. Dan pushed thoughts of dreams and Flusk out of his mind. He had more important matters to think on. Like his training with the sword. Garc had not once, but twice humiliated him in front of Peter. The second time was close; now matter how many times Garc said he had it won from the start. The only mistake Dan had made was stepping on a slippery patch of ground, which threw off his attack that would have won him the match. Garc easily hit Dan once his footing was off and he was wide open. It was quite humiliating once he thought about it. But he _had_ it. Dan itched to take out his sword right now and fight Garc again, but they had only their real swords now, and someone could get seriously hurt. They walked on for a while in silence besides Garc's whistling. He was humming a cheery tune they had learned as kids and practically skipping to it. _Light he could make dying seem fun if it suited him!_ Dan thought incredulously. Garc's whistling faded into nothing as a man on horseback appeared in the distance. Garc's whole ego turned serious when he laid eyes on the man. Dan had rarely seen Garc be serious besides when they were sparring. Dan turned his eyes to the man on horseback coming closer and studied him. At this distance all he could make out was that the man was garbed in a dark cloak and riding at a soft canter on a black steed. Dan noticed Garc fingering his sword hilt and he realized he was doing the same. As the man came within 30 yards, Dan got a better look at him and wished he didn't. Dan's spine turned to ice as he gazed into the man's hood. Dan didn't see the man's face, but he knew fear when he sensed it, and he was petrified. A wind blew across the path, swirling up dust and dried leaves. Dan and Garc both had moved off the path and a good 30 feet away from the man as he passed by. He rode with a purpose, and obviously did not want to be disturbed. Dan had no trouble at all leaving the man alone, he would have run if he legs weren't jelly. The man passed down the path without even looking in Dan's direction and disappeared around a curve in the path. Dan looked to Garc and saw that Garc must have felt the same way he himself did. He had a look of pure terror on his face and he looked pale. Dan realized that he must look similar. Dan and Garc got back on the path and continued walking. Dan hadn't noticed it then, but the man's cloak had not shifted a smidge in the breeze. The thought of that sent another chill down Dan's spine and he forced thoughts of the man out of his mind.

A good couple of hours went by and midday went with them. The sun began its decent over the horizon slowly. The silence in those hours seemed to stretch on forever, and Garc had not begun whistling again. The stench of wood burning filled the air. And Dan looked at Garc questioningly. Garc shrugged and they walked on. The stench grew more and more as they walked on. It seemed to be coming over the hill. A moment of shock ran through Dan, when he realized his mother's farm was over the next hill. He ran as fast as he could and when he topped the hill, what he saw left him gaping. Roasted carcasses of pig, chicken, cow, and other animals littered the pens where they were held. The fields of corn and other crops were scorched as well. But the thing that Dan noticed the most was the main barn on fire. Wood falling off burned hinges and melted doors. Garc was staring in horror at the sight before him as well. Dan unsheathed his sword and ran towards the house. His only thought was "parents". Dan slashed down the door to the kitchen with his sword and ran into the inferno. Curtains and pictures alike hung half off the walls while blazing with fire. Dan ran through the kitchen, ignoring the flames that seemed to leap toward him, and sprinted up the stairs to his parent's room. He flung open the door and saw no one on the incinerating bed or in the whole room. Half of him sighed with relief and half of him feared where they were if they weren't in their room. Dan ran out of the room and saw Garc standing at the bottom of the stairs staring into the dining room. Dan turned to go down the stairs, and the floor collapsed beneath him. Blackness took him over.

Dan awoke on soft grass staring up at a black sky. Dan's first thoughts were that it was a horrible dream, but then his nose caught the scent of the burning wood. Dan jerked up and looked around to see the farm still blazing even more so than before. It was like a huge bonfire, lighting the entire field. Garc stood over a hole in the ground and was murmuring something to himself. Garc looked over to where Dan lay with a grim look on his face. He could have made an Aes Sedai sweat with that stare. That gaze meant death. Dan tried to get up, but a pain shot through his leg and he sat back down with a grunt. His legs were bloody and banded with white linen, now stained red. Garc came over still wearing the same cold face and helped Dan to his feet and limped him over to the hole. In the hole were two skeletons, completely skinless and charred black. Dan's heart sunk as he realized who they were. His parents had died in that fire, and here they were, blacked bones of their former selves. Two skeletons, not three. Peter was still alive somewhere. At the very least Peter had survived. Yet as grateful as he was that his brother was alive, the grief of his two parents overwhelmed him, and he wept. He wept for what seemed an eternity. Dan tried to form the Void around him, to block out emotion, and found no void, no protection from the harsh reality of what was. His parents had died the day he had not been there to protect them. And he had no one to blame but himself. Garc stood there watching Dan weep and offered no consoling words. Garc's eyes were strained and red; he had already wept out all tears he could hours ago. _Who ever did this will pay, under the Light, and the hope for my rebirth in salvation, this I swear._ The night stretched on for a long time, there would be no dreams tonight, or for a while.


	5. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Aid

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Aid**

Sunlight shined through the window to Flusk's room, glittering off the mirror. Flusk opened his eyes and heaved himself up in his bed. There were no dreams last night, for that much he was grateful. Yet he could have done without the constant noise in the common room downstairs. Even without the gleeman, his father's inn still attracted many people. Sleeping at all was a challenge, but he finally got to sleep. Flusk washed up and walked downstairs groggily. This morning was similar to most, only a few men at the tables and the room had the feel of a slow day just beginning. His father was not downstairs, which meant he was still in bed. Bartim was pretty shaken up from last night. Bartim had had another conversation with the man dressed in black from the night before, and when he came back in he looked more pale than possible. Again, when Flusk asked what the man wanted, Bartim only stammered in half slurred words that if anyone asked about their "friends", to say that he'd never seen them. Flusk planned to attend the next conversation his father had with this man in black. Perhaps he could ease his father's nerves by sharing the man's attention.

Yesterday the patrons had required every inch of his help. The common room was packed last night, filled with people from Tear, Caemlyn and even as far as Cairhien. The inn's business really couldn't get much better. Flusk decided to go outside and think a while before the people woke up, but before he could get outside the doors opened to admit 3 men. One of them was an old fellow, probably in his sixties if Flusk had to guess, wish bushy white hair and a snowy mustache he walked ahead of the other two and had a look of authority about him. The men behind the old man couldn't be much older than Flusk himself. One of them was rather tall with gray eyes and a reddish tinge to his brown hair. He looked wary, and stressed. But the other man was the one who held Flusk's attention the most. He was about a head shorter than the gray-eyed man with brown hair. But his eyes looked strained and they constantly darted left and right trying to see everywhere at once. One of his hands was inside his coat and Flusk had no doubt he was cradling a weapon of some sort in it. The whole group had a look of trouble, and that was one thing Flusk did not need this morning. Before Flusk could move toward them to welcome them, Bartim lumbered out of his room and stifled a yawn. He walked over to the 3 men and began talking with them in the usual greeting manor. Flusk thanked the Light that he didn't have to deal with these men and walked outside. While seated in his favorite chair he began sifting through his thoughts, analyzing each event that had happened recently and trying to get a better understanding of them all. _Bartim found a chest full of gold, and now we are rich. Then Jasin Natael confronted me about my heightened senses. That night I met Dan and Garc, and made friends with them. That very same night Bartim first spoke with the black clothed man. That night I had the strange dreams that I still don't understand. The following morning I ran into a Tairen noble in _**_The Proud Lion_**_. When I left the inn, the man called Kalor Hunbren talked to me and followed me around. When I finally tried to tell him to leave, he was gone. Dan and Garc left that day also and yesterday's busy night of working gave the inn a nice increase in funds, not that any are needed now that we are rich. That night Bartim spoke again with the strange man dressed in black and came inside scared to death. And now the appearance of these three strange men. Light, so much to think over and all in such short period of time._ But thinking all this through was what Flusk loved to do, even if it was time consuming. Flusk observed the crowd in front of him as he did every day. He never got bored of it, every day was different. Someone who watched what he did for two days would say it was the same. But that is not exactly true. The crowd was different everyday, different only to the trained eye. People would be buying things and bustling about to the crowd as usual, but they would buy different things, at different places, at different times. Flusk tried to put a pattern to certain people but it just never happened. Flusk could solve riddles just fine, but people always confused him. Something caught his eye. A difference in the normal bustle of the people. A flash of color… a flash of black…

Flusk focused in on the image of a man clothed in black. Flusk felt the blood drain from his face at the sight of the man. His face hidden by the hood of his cloak, sword in hand he seemed to glide through the crowd towards the inn. The sword seemed… different. It often flashed black then back to silvery steel. This had to be the man that scared his father so much, and now he knew why. The crowd parted away from the man with shouts and cries of terror. Obviously the man had the same nerve bending effects on the other people. Flusk didn't stick around to find out what the man was after; he bolted from his chair to the inn faster than he thought he could. Flusk was no hero, and he defiantly knew when he was outmatched. When Flusk entered the inn, he found other people running about as well. Apparently he wasn't the only one who saw the man. Bartim was shouting for people to calm down and relax, but relaxing was the last thing anyone appeared to be doing. Out of the corner of his eye, Flusk caught the three men from before slipping out of the window on the side of the inn. The suspicious man with the brown hair had a ruby hilted dagger in his hand and his eyes darted frantically about until they rested on Flusk. He snarled at Flusk and quickly scrambled out the window after his 2 companions. Flusk tried to hush people with along with Bartim but it just wasn't going to happen. The whole inn was crazy. People climbed out windows, or ran upstairs to their rooms and slammed doors. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and the sound of metal on metal from outside. People inside paused for a moment, only long enough to scream "The One Power!" and run even faster. At the sight of the blue light, Flusk gave up all attempts at calming people, and ran to his own room. He saw Bartim doing the same. Flusk got in his room and slammed the door shut, locking it and barring it with whatever he could find. _Light, I'm no fighter and I'm certainly no bloody hero. I don't need this! Blood and ashes I did nothing to deserve this trouble! Bloody strangers, bloody One Power, and bloody black-cloaked men!_

After a half an hour the commotion finally died down. The screams outside had ceased, and there were no more blue flashes of light. Flusk unbarred his door and unlocked it. In the common room, people were slowly gathering and gossiping over what had just occurred. Some people muttered about a duel in the streets, others spoke of Aes Sedai throwing The One Power around as a weapon. That rumor could not be true, one of the Three Oaths forbade Aes Sedai from using The One Power as a weapon, and besides, Flusk saw no woman out there with an ageless face that all Aes Sedai had. Bartim was out of his room and trying to get people to go on with their spending of money, and most of them did. People sat about the tables again with new mugs of ale and fresh new plates. The commotion had drawn out the sleeping patrons and now they were all hungry for breakfast. This meant Flusk had to get back to work. Flusk rolled his eyes and went upstairs to get into his work clothes. He was glad to be to work, anything to get his mind off what had just happened, the Light send it never happened again.

Hours went by with the normal routine of a normal day. The events of this morning were erased from people's minds and replaced by drunkenness. The sun climbed through the sky and then sunk back down the sky and disappeared over the horizon. Night took over the town, but business went on as usual inside the **_Wayfarer's Rest_**. At around an hour after the sun went down, Bartim took Flusk aside at a table in the back and ordered them both a meal and spiced wine. Bartim looked serious, Flusk thought he probably had something important to tell him.

"Boy," Bartim began, "you know that I got that chest full of gold the other day, and you damn well know that what's in that chest alone can support us for a lifetime." He said softly as to not attract ears. The last thing he wanted anyone knowing was that there were riches in the room next to this one.

"Yea, and?" Flusk said in reply.

"Well I've been thinking about selling off the inn and moving to a nice quiet place where there's not so much city bustle." Bartim said. What Bartim meant by "nice quiet place" was "place without evil black cloaked men who scare you out of your skin". Flusk nodded in understanding, quite frankly he wouldn't mind leaving this town either. With all the oddities happening, it seemed the prime time to pack up and leave. Bartim went on about how he knows a person who is interested in purchasing the inn and that the serving girls would keep their jobs. By the time Bartim was done talking, Flusk had eaten 2 meals and emptied 3 cups of wine. Bartim then slapped Flusk on the shoulder and told him not to stay up too late, then scurried off to his room. At least there would be no black-cloaked visitors tonight.

Flusk got up to leave just as 5 men wearing swords slammed open the inn doors and walked in. One of the men was someone Flusk recognized. He was the man who sold him the item he held in his coat pocket. The whole inn went quiet when they entered, and their attention was all on the 5 men. One of the men stepped forward unsheathed his sword and spoke.

"Do you all walk in the Light?" He commanded motioning with his sword. The men and women in the inn raised their cups on wine and hollered in agreement. The man swung his sword at the nearest man and cleaved his head straight off. "Then in the name of The Great Lord, I hereby condemn all of you to death!" He yelled. Two men behind him stepped forward and threw lit fireworks in different directions. Flusk had time to throw himself down to the ground before the fireworks exploded, sending tables and people flying. There was blood and severed body parts all around Flusk as he woozily lifted his head. Shouts rang out through the inn and outside as the floor and walls of the inn started to catch fire. People were ignited as well, running about screaming and diving out windows. The five men had begun walking through the inn and slashing people down with their swords. The patrons who had weapons themselves were trying to fight back against the men, but to no avail. The men were obviously trained to use their weapons well; where as most of the patrons wore their weapons as a matter of show, rather than skill. Flusk felt dizzy, but he forced himself up. He had no idea how to use a sword, but it was his inn he had to defend, it was his responsibility.

Flusk walked over to one of the five men who wasn't looking in his direction, grabbed him by the head, and slammed his head down as hard as he could on the table in front of him. The sound of his skull cracking sickened Flusk to his core. He had never killed someone before, but responsibility overweighed morals at the moment. He leaned over the dead man and picked up his sword. It felt odd in his hands; he had never wielded a weapon before. The four other men had seen Flusk's brave act and moved to stop him. Flusk worked the sword in the only way he knew; he swung frantically trying to ward the men off. Apparently the men were a little surprised by this odd behavior and they hesitated with glances to each other before advancing. Flusk backed away slowly with his sword extended and didn't look behind him. This caused him to trip over a chair and land on his back with a thud. As soon as he tripped, the four men rushed forward to sink their sword in him. Flusk acted instinctively and kicked the chair he tripped over forward. It hit one of the men in the knees and he landed face first on the ground. Flusk quickly sat up and dug his own sword into the man's back. The man twitched with a yell and was silent. Flusk pulled out his sword from the man's back and quickly held it up to parry a swing from another man's blade. With his free hand, Flusk clutched a broken leg of a table that was on fire and thrust it at the man. He backed away from it, but not far enough away from Flusk's sword that was thrust immediately after the burning table leg. Flusk's sword plunged into the man's chest and the man began to spit up blood. The man behind the dying one slashed at Flusk's hand and managed to slit it. Flusk let go of his sword with a yelp and hopped back as the man with the sword in his chest collapsed backwards dead. That left two armed men against his own unarmed self. Flusk backed himself against the wall as the two men came in for the kill.

Suddenly, a sword impaled one of the men from behind and stuck out of his chest. The sword came out of the man's back and he fell to the ground. Behind him stood Kalor holding the bloody sword. Kalor had been the last person Flusk had expected to see here besides one of the Forsaken. There was no time for thanks because the last man lunged for Kalor immediately. Kalor defended himself quite nicely from the man's attacks. But he lacked on the offensive side it appeared, because for every block he'd make, he never followed through with an attack. The man soon had Kalor backing up through the room with only enough time to block the next swing of the man's sword. Flusk heaved himself to his feet and watched as Kalor made a final mistake. As Kalor blocked an attack from the man, he bumped into one of the retreating patrons still in the inn. Kalor was bumped forward right toward the man's next attack. Anger took over Flusk as he saw what was about to happen. His rescuer was about to die. Flusk stretched out his hand and screamed "NO!" At that instant before the man's sword met with Kalor's flesh, the ceiling above the man collapsed down on him with a sickening crash. Relief flooded into Flusk as he realized Kalor was not going to die. But relief was replaced by terror when he realized that the whole inn was collapsing around him. He ran, cradling his cut hand, and practically pushed Kalor out of the inn in front of him.

Flusk sat outside of the inn and watched it roaring with flames. As soon as Flusk had sat down, his thoughts went to the chest of gold. _Light what if the gold is all melted!_ Then guilt set in as he realized he had thought of the gold before his own father. He grabbed the medallion hanging around his neck tightly. _I already lost one father; I'm not going to lose another._ Flusk was about to run back into the inn when he caught sight of Bartim sitting on the chest outside the inn watching the fire. Flusk exhaled openly at the sight of his father safely outside and no in the inn. Flusk walked over to where Bartim was sitting and hugged him. He hugged him for a minute or two, just glad that he was alive. Bartim patted him on the back and asked if Flusk was ok himself. Flusk held out his cut hand and Bartim winced. It was a deep cut, and Flusk was lucky it missed a vein. There was quite a large crowd outside watching the fire. All murmuring about what had happened with as many different stories as there were people. In his joy, Flusk had completely forgotten about Kalor. He found Kalor where he had left him, watching the flames.

"There's really no amount of words I can express to thank you enough for what you did tonight Kalor. You saved my life and for that I owe you. I also want to apologize for my rude behavior from before, if there's anything I can do just tell me." Flusk said with as much gratitude as he could manage.

Kalor simply looked at him with an amused look on his face. "Don't mention it, it's nothing more than anyone would do. And as for before, it's ok; I guess I was being a little forward. And the only thing you can do for me is promise you won't be so headstrong next time you decide to take on 5 men at once." He said with a grin. Flusk thanked Kalor again for his help and sat down to watch as his father's inn went up in flames.

"You know boy, I think I'll be moving on down to that quiet place a little sooner than I thought." Bartim said with as much humor as he could muster. "Emonds Field isn't far from here, and it's a nice quiet place. I think I'll be making my new home there. You're welcome to come with me, but I think you should see the world a bit before you come. You've been locked in that damned inn your whole life and it wouldn't kill ya to live a little." Bartim laughed. "Now take this with you as well, no need to see the world poor." He said as he placed a purse of coins in Flusk's hand. Flusk nodded in acceptance. He did want to see more of the world now that he thought about it.

At the edge of the crowd, Flusk saw two familiar faces. Dan and Garc were both staring at him with cold gazes. Flusk had a feeling their bad mood had nothing to do with the inn burning down.

"We're thinking of going to Caemlyn for a little while, care to join us?" Garc said without any bit of his normal cheer. Dan said nothing; he just stared at Flusk with weighing eyes. Even Garc didn't look himself. _Caemlyn._ Flusk thought to himself._ Now I've never been to there._ Flusk nodded to Garc and said aloud, "Caemlyn it is."


	6. Chapter 5: Time To Be Gone

**Chapter 5: Time To Be Gone**

Garc lead Dan and Flusk into an inn down the street. When they got inside, Garc got Flusk a tourniquet for his hand. He needed to explain the details of their journey to Flusk, and standing outside of a burning inn hardly seemed the right place. Dan had been quiet the whole walk back to Whitebridge. Garc felt concerned about Dan, he didn't eat that night and made it clear he had no intention to eat anything for a while. When they saw the inn on fire, Garc could almost see Dan cringe. The burning inn looked too much like the burning farmhouse that claimed the lives of Dan's parents. The decision to bring Flusk along on the journey to Caemlyn had been Garc's choice. Dan refused to answer anything Garc asked him and only nodded or shook his head as responses. Dan's sea green eyes seemed to blaze with furry and hatred. Garc flinched the first time he looked into Dan's eyes on their way back to the city. It could not be healthy to hold in that much hatred. If he held it in for long, it would consume his whole personality and make him as unsocial as a crazy man.

They reached **_The Proud Lion_** and took a table in the back. No one ordered food or drink. Flusk had begun rubbing his temples and leaning his head back since they entered the inn.

"As you know, we're on our way to Caemlyn, and I thought you might want to know why." Garc said as nicely as he could. He then proceeded with telling Flusk about the farm and how Dan's parents were killed. During the whole explanation Garc could see the fire in Dan's eyes growing until they looked as if they would explode from his head and set fire to the whole inn. _Burning buildings seem to be in style nowadays…_ Garc thought to himself with a frown. Flusk was paying attention, but only half attention because he was constantly rubbing his head. "So you see I have… Are you alright?" Garc said as Flusk yelled and threw his head back.

"Yes… yes I'm fine Garc go on." Flusk said with a wince as he leveled his head and breathed in slowly. He must have been hit quite hard amidst the chaos in the inn before to have a headache that bad.

"Well I have family in Caemlyn and that's why we're headed that way. It's the only place me and Dan can go, considering Dan has no one left and my parents are my only living relatives." Garc explained more calmly than he felt. Any reference to Dan's deceased parents made Garc wince for fear that Dan might go crazy. Garc told Flusk about the long trip and how they had already stocked up on food for the trip. He told Flusk it should take about a week to reach Caemlyn if they were lucky, the weather willing. Tomorrow was as good a time as any to begin their trip, so Garc told Flusk to get some sleep tonight and meet him and Dan at the Whitebridge itself at first sun tomorrow morning. Flusk nodded and went to the innkeeper to rent a room, and then he went upstairs. Garc went to the innkeeper as well and got a room for Dan and himself. When they got to their room Dan didn't take a bed, he stood by the window and stared out with the moonlight casting his shadow across the room. Garc sighed as he heaved himself into bed. _Dan is going to take a while to get over this, and I don't know how to help him._ Garc thought sullenly as he closed his eyes for rest.

In the morning Garc woke to find Dan standing in the same position as he had left him in last night staring into the sun-lit window.

"Dan you _need_ rest, you can't just ignore it." Garc said as lightly as he could manage. But Dan didn't respond, he just stood there without blinking. _He looks almost un-human._ Garc thought sadly as he got up to change and wash up. In the common room, they got a table and some breakfast. Garc had to order Dan's breakfast, he just wouldn't talk. They took a table by the stairs and Garc ate his meal hungrily. Dan barely touched his food, but hunger made him finish it all. When they were done, Garc handled the pay for the night and the meals and they headed out toward the Whitebridge. The sun had been up for about an hour by the looks of it so he hoped Flusk was a patient man. As they rounded the corner to the Whitebridge, Garc saw Flusk standing right where he had thought he'd be, leaning against the side of the bridge. But he was not alone. With him was a short man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was leaning against the bridge as well, and he had a sword buckled to his belt. His eyes scanned the crowd in an observing manner, but he thumbed his sword while doing so, giving him the look of a guard. As Garc approached, he could see that Flusk was still rubbing his head. Flusk looked up at Dan with weary red eyes. It was quite clear that he hadn't got much more sleep than Dan. _That headache really must be bad._ Garc thought.

"Who's you're friend?" Garc said when he got to Flusk. Flusk blinked and turned around to look at the man, then he turned back to Dan and spoke.

"Oh, Kalor. He's a friend of mine. He has decided to take the trip with us, he saved my life last night, you can trust him." Flusk said with a grateful look for Kalor and then rubbed his head again. Garc nodded to Kalor, who smiled back and shook Garc's hand. He extended his hand out for Dan but Dan just watched it like he would a rock. Dan had been eyeing Kalor dangerously since the moment they turned the corner. Obviously Dan didn't believe Flusk that he could be trusted. Kalor shrugged and went back to observing the crowd.

"So are we ready to move out?" Garc said as merrily as he could. "It's a long trip and I don't see any reason to stick around any longer."

"Yes, we should get going." Flusk said as he patted something in his coat pocket. Dan noticed that Flusk too had a sword buckled to his belt. He had never worn a sword before. _I guess the attack on his inn last night heightened his security senses a bit._ So the four of them set out along the Whitebridge toward the road to Caemlyn. During the first hour, Kalor had talked about his past, and how he used to be a merchant's guard. He spoke of places he'd been and the fight's he'd been in. He claimed to have been as far as far south as Illian, and as far east as Caemlyn. He said he had friends in Caemlyn that he wanted to visit. And since he heard Flusk was going he had decided to tag along. Kalor did look as if he knew how to use his sword, but Garc was fairly sure he could beat Kalor in a fight if it ever came to it. Flusk's sword looked completely out of place at his hip, like an ornament for show. Garc had noticed that Flusk never took his medallion with his name of it off. It must really mean something to him for him to constantly wear it. They walked all through the day with only one five-minute break for some food. They had brought dried cheese and crackers and fresh frozen water for the trip. A week of only crackers to eat would thin them all to the bone, but it was all Garc had to bring. Now it was night and the sun was long gone below the horizon. Kalor suggested they camp out in the forest a bit, away from the main road. It was a logical reason so Garc and Flusk agreed and they went into the forest a hundred yards and set up a camp in the clearing. There was no tent or a blanket, that was one thing Garc had regretted forgetting, so Kalor made a fire and they huddled around it. The days were cold enough, but the nights could kill you if you stayed in the open without warmth.

"Good thing Kalor here has experience with living outdoors, or else we would go without fire tonight." Garc said in a joking way. Flusk laughed softly and fed more sticks to the fire.

"At least my head stopped hurting, that was killing me all yesterday." Flusk said with a grin, though Garc was sure he wasn't grinning about it yesterday. Dan again said nothing, and just stared into the fire, which reflected in his eyes. He scared Garc the way he looked. Garc tried to lift his spirits.

"Cheer up Dan, we're on our way to Caemlyn, we got plenty of food, and we have warmth from the fire." Garc said spreading his arms for emphases. Just then thunder rolled across the sky and tiny droplets began to fall from the sky. The tiny droplets soon turned into big drops of water that rained down mercilessly, snuffing out the fire and drenching the 4 of them. "I'm going to sleep now." Garc said simply as he walked over to a tree and sat against it in the shade of it's leaves. Flusk and Kalor did similarly with other trees, but Dan stayed where he sat and stared where there used to be a fire. "Oh Dan come on, come out of that rain, you'll get yourself killed staying out there." Garc said throwing his hands up. Dan stayed where he was and no one was going to move him. Garc just decided to sleep, but he was careful not to think on the dreams he had the other day. It was the same night that Dan had his strange dream, and it could not be a coincidence. In Garc's dream, He and Dan were running through a bitch black tunnel. He didn't know why he was running, he just knew that if he didn't make it all the way to the other side that he'd die. Suddenly his foot didn't land on ground, but instead stepped into a hole and his whole body fell through also. Suddenly he was in a room, with pure white walls and only black lines at the corners to show that the whiteness didn't extend forever. In the center of the room Flusk was standing with his hand stretched out toward something, a reddish orb that was suspended in the air. Flusk's eyes showed desire, need, and desperation. He yearned for what ever was in the red orb, and he would not let anything get in his way. Suddenly he noticed Garc watching and he screamed at Garc.

"You cannot protect me from this!" He shouted with his hand still outstretched toward the red orb. "I realize the consequences! But I need it! I won't let you stop me!" He yelled as he grasped the red orb. Gusts of wind sprang out from the orb and threatened to knock Garc off his feet. The red from the orb poured into Flusk through his arm and began filling into the rest of his body. Flusk grabbed the red orb with his other hand and began drinking from the color with that hand also. The red inside him continued filling him until the red in Flusk was trying to explode out of him. "I NEED ALL OF IT!" Flusk screamed as the red swelled inside him and exploded out.

Garc shuddered at the remembrance. It scared him that Flusk would want something so much that he'd destroy himself to have it. He seemed like such a calm person, greed did not seem to fit Flusk as a personality. Well Garc would keep a look out for red orbs and white rooms. He would not let that dream become reality, no matter how odd. Garc sat up quickly and closed his eyes. He scanned through the dream again. He knew he missed something the first time. When Flusk was absorbing the color there was another man present in the room. Garc had not caught it the first time through because he was too focused on Flusk. There was a man draped in black, but he wasn't like the man on horseback that Dan and he had seen, because his black cloak flowed in the gusts of wind the orb produced. His hood did not cover his face, yet the man's face was blurry for some reason. The man was watching Flusk draw from the orb and grinning. His grinning turned to crazed laughing as Flusk grabbed the orb with his other hand. Garc wondered why the man was ecstatic about Flusk absorbing the red from the orb, but then again dreams always did leave Garc wondering. Garc didn't like lack of knowledge; he always had to know more about something than someone else did. And when the other person knew more than him, he tried to change the subject to something he understood better. Dan still sat outside in the rain and Garc gave up trying to talk him out of staying out there.

"Dan either you get up and out of the rain now or I'm going to have to make you move." Garc said walking towards Dan. Before Garc had finished talking, Dan leapt up and had his sword drawn toward Garc. "Now Dan, no is not the time for a spar, besides these are real swords and someone could actually get hurt." Dan still stared at him, and for a moment Garc thought he really would have to fight Dan, but Dan sheathed his sword and stalked over to a tree and sat. Garc sighed in relief and went back to his own tree.

The next morning, Garc woke to the sun in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Kalor and Flusk were already up and scattering the campsite so no one would know they were here. Dan was awake but he stood with his back against the tree watching the forest edge. They had a quick breakfast and were off again. They had a similar routine every day, minus the almost death match with Dan. Some days it would rain, someday it would be continual sunshine, and one day there were constant gales that would throw dust in their eyes. This went on for about a week until one morning after setting out for the day, Garc topped a hill and saw the walls of a city. From the high point of the hill, Garc could see clearly over the walls and into the town. It was just as he had remembered it all that time ago. The shackled buildings, the muddy unpaved streets, the half broken wall. This was not Caemlyn, but the other's seemed to think it was.

"Ah, Caemlyn, just as I remember it." Kalor said spreading his hands apart.

"Is this really Caemlyn?" Flusk said curiously. Garc quirked an eyebrow at Kalor and Kalor dropped his hands and looked at the ground. Garc was sure that Kalor had never been to Caemlyn before if he thought this run down city could match Caemlyn, and now Kalor knew that Garc knew.

"No, to both of you. This is Four Kings, a city a little west of Caemlyn." Garc explained. "This city is no good for anybody, rich or poor. Luckily we look poor enough that we might go unnoticed." Garc said as he held out a part of his shirt. They did look quite poor, with not a lot to carry and week old clothes that looked slept in. The clothes were torn in some places and their hair was all dirty. "We will have to pass through this city to get to Caemlyn." Garc went on explaining. "It might be wise to wash up and spend a day in this city. Then we can leave for Caemlyn in the morning and get there by nightfall." It was a logical plan, though Garc didn't like it. This city had the highest crime rate besides Ebou Dar. The lack of a proper city guard was the reason, and that was because the city was so poor that not even its ruler could pay for one. Most of the people in the city were poor, and they were used to it. Cutpurses would have a field day if any one even resembling a noble were to enter the city.

"I don't like this place." Flusk said as he gripped his medallion.

"Me neither, but we'll have to stay here for the day." Garc replied with a disgusted look at the city. Garc, Flusk, Kalor, and Dan proceeded towards Four Kings down the road. As they approached the city gates, which weren't very impressing, no one came to greet them or even acknowledge them. _No city guard._ Garc thought with a sigh. The streets were muddy because of the weeks rain, and people moved about with difficulty in the thick mud. They looked just as Garc had remembered them, all down-spirited with the look of a defeated people. This city did no good for Garc's disposition, or Dan's for that matter. Dan seemed sadder and more withdrawn from the moment they entered the city. The chill in the air had everyone clutching their cloaks tightly to themselves and hurrying to be inside as soon as possible. Finding a place to stay for the night was a top priority, so Garc meandered about the streets looking for signs of an inn. The streets really were crowded with people, even if they were a defeated people; they still had business to attend to. At the time it seemed many of them had places to go with the amount of people in the streets.

"It may be wise to take alleyways instead of the main streets." Kalor advised.

"The alleys are probably full of bandits and cutpurses Kalor, you should know that." Garc responded with a frown.

"That may be true, but it's faster to travel than in the main streets, and besides, only a fool would attack four armed men." Kalor said triumphantly as he cradled his sword hilt. Garc sighed and nodded reluctantly. _Slow and steady wins the race._ Garc thought remembering an old saying. So the four of them slipped into an alleyway. Garc did admit that it was faster traveling, and at every mouth of an alleyway, Flusk went out to look down the main road and check for an inn. The alleys were filthy and smelled horrid. _No wonder no one comes down here._ They rounded a corner and walked down the fourth narrow alleyway. As they were halfway down it, three men stepped out into the mouth of the alleyway and faced the four of them. They held daggers extended and the middle one addressed Garc's group in a shaky voice.

"Just hand over all the coins you got and you won't be harmed." The man said as steadily as he could, which wasn't very steady because his extended arm was shaky. He was obviously new to the whole thief thing. The two men behind him didn't look much more confident than the first. Flusk looked down at his belt and saw his purse strapped to it. Flusk hastily put his purse of money in his pocket and coughed. Garc sighed, _Flusk just had to keep his money out where people could see didn't he?_ Garc thought sullenly. Garc half took his sword out of his scabbard when he noticed another man come out of the doors to the narrow alley in-between the three men and Garc's group. The man was wearing a bright white shirt with matching white breeches and white boots, which were slightly brown due to the mud. He looked a little bit younger than forty to Garc. He stood about 5'9" with spiked black hair with white on the tips. His eyes were brown and confident. He wore no weapon, but he faced the three men with an air of authority.

"I'd suggest you leave these four alone, unless you plan to face death so soon in your young lives." He said a deep commanding voice. The three men looked at one another with scared faces. Maybe they were willing to face four men, but five? They looked uneasy and the man in white's attitude certainly had them on edge. "I see you have chosen the path of death, not a very wise choice, but I will make sure that you see the mistake of your choice." Dave said with a smile as he took a step toward the men. The men took a step back and darted quick glances at one another before they fled in the opposite direction. In seconds they had disappeared around a corner, with only the sound of their boots to hear them by. Garc had slid his sword back in its scabbard when the man first appeared, but he was ready as a fox to pull it right back out. It seemed unlikely the man would be an enemy, after he just saved the four of them from a fight, but Dan and Flusk were just as wary. Dan practically snarled at the man. Garc expected nothing less of Dan, he really had been changed. Kalor was the only one who looked relaxed, almost relieved in a way. Garc preferred the diplomatic approach over the fighting one, fighting always ended lives and Garc had seen enough death in the past week for his liking. Garc tried to compose himself as best he could to look calm and in control as he addressed the man.

"Excuse me sir, I thank you for diverting that conflict, but may I ask the name of our rescuer?" Garc said as confidently as he could. The man turned around slowly and surveyed the four of them before he answered.

"You may call me Dave." He answered with a grin that could have belonged on an executioner.


	7. Chapter 6: Swords

**Chapter 6: Swords**

Garc was a little taken aback from by the man's deep voice; he would make a good public speaker. Garc could usually speak with any kind of stranger, be it a nice person or someone looking for a fight, and would end up friends with them. But this man Dave gave him chills. His voice was so commanding that he almost felt compelled to give his own name and the names of his friends in response. Then a thought struck Garc. What was a man dressed as elegantly as Dave was doing in Four Kings? Certainly he couldn't be poor dressed as he was.

"Excuse me… Dave is it? But what would a person dressed as fine as you are be doing in such a filthy city such as this?" Garc inquired. The man's eyes rested on Garc and Garc took a step back unconsciously.

"This _filthy_ town happens to be where I was born, Garc. It wasn't always as poor as it is now." Dave responded with an emphasis on Garc's name. Garc stared in wonder at Dave. _I didn't give him my name, how does he know it?_ Garc thought oddly. "Also," Dave continued saying, "I happened to be visiting my home from when I was a child, not that it's any of _your_ business." Dave said roughly. Then he shook himself visibly and tilted his head in thought. "My apologies, I have been rude, I mean no offense. I get sore thinking about my childhood. I have to be off any way, I have business in Caemlyn. Good bye all." Dave said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, wait." Kalor said holding out his hand. "You cannot make it to Caemlyn before dark, and it would be foolish to be out on the road during the night. We are all heading to Caemlyn anyway, how about you stay the night in Four Kings and we can all leave tomorrow." Kalor said in a cheery voice. Garc sighed. _Kalor always thinks of others, any other time I would be mad at him. But it does make sense that Dave stayed with us and we all traveled to Caemlyn tomorrow. But how did he know my name?_ Dave paused a moment in thought and slowly turned back toward Kalor.

"I suppose I could stay with you all and go to Caemlyn with you together. That is if Garc here doesn't mind." Dave said as he arched an eyebrow to Garc.

"Oh I don't mind, sure thing you can stay with us, but we are in need of an inn for tonight." Garc responded quickly.

"Don't worry about a place to stay; I have connections with people from this town who will give us rooms." Dave responded with a grin. Dan and Flusk both relaxed a bit, well for Dan it was more of a lessening of the grip on his sword, but it was improvement. Dave motioned for them to follow and headed down the alleys. He went from alley to alley out of what must be memorization, because all the alleys looked the same to Garc. Eventually they came out of the alleys onto a street. From where they stood, Garc could see a big inn called **_The Bard's Song_**. Dave led them up the stairs and into the font door. Inside was the filthiest run down inn Garc had ever seen. _Flusk's father's inn looked better than this, even after it got burned down._ In the corner there were a couple of poor people gathered around sharing a loaf of bread and a mug of wine. They looked up upon Dave's arrival and they gaped at him. Dave shot a look at them and then went back to their meal hurriedly. Dave walked across the inn as if he owned the place straight to the back room. He opened the door and announced himself.

"I require five rooms tonight for our guests, Pips." Dave commanded from the doorway. A short man looked up from his book in surprise at their intrusion, then his eyes widened in much more surprise when he laid eyes on Dave.

"Y-yes, rooms immediately, of c-course..." the man trailed off and looked to Dave. When Dave nodded he continued with, "…Dave, yes rooms will be prepared on the double." He said as he scrambled to his feet. He stood there looking at Dave and began dry-washing his hands when Dave said nothing more. "H-hot meals will be prepared also of course, for your g-guests. In fact I will s-see to it my s-self." He said as he darted out of the room.

Dave turned to Garc and said, "Well, there's your room problem solved. If your need anything else, anything at all, don't be shy to ask. Or if I'm not around, just mention my name to anyone who works here, they'll get you anything within their power." Dave said. He then left the room and went up the stairs.

"Well that wasn't too hard, he seems nice. Also we have free rooms and a meal for the night." Kalor said with a grin.

"Yes that does solve a couple of our lodging problems for the night, but there's still plenty of daylight hours left before darkness sets in. I'd suggest we look around the city a bit, in groups of course. We have obviously seen that crime in this city is a common thing." Garc said smugly. "Dan and I will go one way, and you two can go to the other side of the city. Flusk, divide your coins equally between us two, we should restock on supplies and possibly get us some new weaponry." Garc said as Flusk took out his bag of coins and started dividing them into two piles.

"Are you sure we'll be ok with only us two and you two separated." Flusk said nervously.

"Sure, we'll be fine. Dan's always got my back and from what I know, Kalor's got yours. We will be fine, as long as _someone_ keeps their coins well hidden." Garc said with a grin.

"Yea don't worry Flusk," Kalor said as he slapped Flusk on the back, "we'll be fine. Besides, I feel sorry for the people who try to take us on." Apparently Kalor was more confident in his own abilities than everyone else was in their own. Flusk nodded and he and Kalor headed out of the inn and to the left. Garc and Dan made their way out of the inn too, but took a right instead of a left. As they were walking Garc thought of ways to cheer Dan up and get him out of this emotional slum. Just talking wouldn't work, because Dan would ignore him. A joke maybe? No, Dan's sense of humor was always dry when he was in a bad mood. Garc couldn't blame him; after all he had just lost his parents the week before. Garc decided it would be best to let time heal this wound, and hopefully it would be soon. He hated seeing Dan sad, ever since they were both little, it always brought Garc's mood down when someone around him wasn't having a good day. They walked on in silence and Garc took the opportunity to study the city. It was as rundown as he remembered, not changed a bit. Last time he was here, he was a mere child, but his memory was fresh enough to tell him that the city hadn't changed much over the years. People milled about the streets as usual, most of them in ragged clothes that scurried on there way as to not attract attension. Peddlers tried to interest Dan in fireworks, but shied away at Dan's stern gaze. Garc had to smile at that, if Dan's bad mood was good for anything, it was good for parting the crowd. Garc had to smile at that, if Dan's bad mood was good for anything, it was good for parting the crowd. You'd think entourages of nobles were coming through by the way they parted. Garc spotted a sign and his smile widened. It was a weapons shop, swords always cheered Dan up.

Garc led Dan into the weapons shop, which was lined wall to wall with all sorts of weapons. All bolted in place at both ends of the weapon so only a key could take it off its spot on the wall. Dan broke away from Garc and started scanning the wall. He walked along side sliding his fingers along each of the blades of the swords, axes, and spears. Suddenly he stopped at one of the swords and ran his finger along the flat edge again.

"What's the matter, Dan?" Garc said as he joined Dan by the blade.

"Ah, I see you've noticed _Rencher_. You have a good eye in good blades, yes?" A man said as he joined them by the wall. He was a short man, of maybe 5'8" height yet he was stocky. His hair was slightly grayed with age and he had the look of a veteran. Garc looked at the man, then at the sword. It didn't look any different than the other swords to his eyes.

"_Rencher_ here was my finest creation. Well," he said stroking the sword at his waist, "second finest." He had a proud look all of a sudden. When Dan didn't say anything, he added, "Been in my shop for well over thirty years now, much longer than you been around. It's quite pricey, but well worth it." He looked at Dan for a response and when Dan remained silently studying the sword the man frowned. "Not much of a talker are ya?" He said wryly.

"Please forgive him, he's recently suffered the loss of two family members and he's not been in the best of moods." Garc explained.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that lad." The man said consolingly. Dan's eyes darkened at Garc's comment, if that was even possible. "My name is Torg." He said as he extended his hand. Garc shook his hand and surprisingly Dan did as well.

"I'm Garc and he's Dan" Garc said as he nodded his head toward Dan.

"Well, seems the lad has some life in him after all." Torg said with a chuckle. There was something about Torg, a feeling that made you feel better almost. In the little time Garc has been in the man's presence he wondered if it's possible to be entirely miserable around him. "You two look travel worn, where you coming from?" Torg asked curiously.

"From Whitebridge," Garc responded immediately, "on our way to Caemlyn." Usually Garc would be more cautious about letting out information to a stranger, but Torg looked like a nice person and Garc doubted that any harm could come from telling him their travel path.

"Ah, Whitebridge, a magnificent town that is. Its white bridges draw people from around the world to see. Oh it's no comparison to the stonework you'd see in Tar Valon, but it's very well made. Most things made with the One Power are." Torg said as if recalling past memories.

"I don't want anything to do with anything involving the One Power" Garc said with a shudder. "It scares me."

"Well of course, it scares most people. I personally don't mind it too much, probably because I'm used to being around it." Torg said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you mean you're used to being around it.?" Garc asked curiously.

"Oh, I just mean that back when I was in the Queen's Guards in Caemlyn, I'd get to see many Aes Sedai first hand. I even escorted some of them to see the Queen. So the Power doesn't scare me like it scares most people." Torg said. Garc nodded.

"You mentioned before that you've seen stonework in Tar Valon, does that mean you've been there before?" Garc said with a tilt of his head.

"You ask quite a lot of questions for a young man don't ya?" Torg responded.

"Well you're pretty friendly for a complete stranger." Garc rebutted.

"Touché." Torg said. "Well I guess that's a fair question. Yes I've been to Tar Valon before, the grandest city in the world." Torg said proudly as if talking of a son. "I stopped by once when escorting an Aes Sedai back to the White Tower. Didn't go into the White Tower of course, I'm not _that_ comfortable with the One Power, but I did observe the grand stonework of the city. Once you've seen the city of Tar Valon, nothing else quite impresses you much. So I see your friend here is a man of little words and a lover of swords." Torg said as he turned towards Dan who had been studying the wall of weapons while Garc and Torg talked.

"Yes, he and I often practiced on his parent's farm before…" Garc lowered his voice to a whisper. "Before it burned down with them in it." Torg nodded and walked over to Dan who had resumed his study of the sword called _Rencher_.

"So lad, you like that sword eh?" Torg said questioningly. He seemed to be studying Dan. Dan merely nodded and stroked the flat edge again.

"You may like that sword Dan, but you know we can't afford it. Let's not waste Torg's time thinking he will make a sale." Garc said to Dan. A flash of- was it disappointment? –crossed Dan's face for a second and then was replaced by the expressionless stare again. Dan took his hand from the sword's edge and stood back. "We really must get going Torg, it was nice meeting you." Garc said as he shook Torg's hand once more.

"A pleasure meeting you as well, perhaps I'll see you again sometime." Torg responded. "And you too Dan, it's a shame you're leaving tomorrow. Not many people are friendly in this town, and not many people have enough gold to buy weapons." Torg said sadly. Garc nodded with another good bye and led Dan out of the shop. _At least Dan's mood lifted slightly_. Garc thought to himself as they walked through the crowd. They spent the rest of the day just looking around the town at the various shops. Dan still didn't speak a word; he hadn't since the night his parents died. The sun slanted down toward the horizon and before long it was halfway sunk under it. Garc's stomach growled and Dan's echoed it.

"Perhaps we should head back," Garc said, "I think we could both use some dinner. I also want to meet up with Flusk and Kalor and see what they've been doing."

Garc and Dan entered the crowded inn by nightfall. The room was practically full of patrons, and there were serving girls moving about at a busy pace. For a filthy inn, it sure attracted a lot of people. Garc could have sworn there were at least two other inns that were better looking than this one. His eyes searched the inn for a moment and he found who he was seeking. Flusk sat at one of the middle tables yet he was not alone. Five serving girls stood around him smiling and giggling flirtatiously while Flusk sat looking like a man who had just found out his meal was on the house. Garc rolled his eyes and walked to the table with Dan.

"Excuse me ladies, may I speak with my friend for a moment in private?" Garc said as charmingly as he could. Dan gave him a hopeless look and Garc blushed. _Well they're not bad looking, not bad at all_, Garc thought to himself. The serving girls pouted and left, but not without giving Flusk goodbyes and assurances of return. Flusk watched them go and slowly put his hands in a relaxed position behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "What is that all about?" Garc asked with a nod towards the leaving women.

"I don't know," Flusk said with a smile, "I just have a way with women I guess. It's the darndest thing, I don't even do anything, and they just come to me."

"Ok, well women aside, where's Kalor?" Garc asked.

"Oh he went upstairs to have a talk with Dave. It turns out that Dave is a very well known person in these parts." Flusk said with a shrug.

"Well what did you two do all day? We just looked around the city and went into a weapons shop. The owner was pretty nice; he's been to Tar Valon you know." Garc said. As if sound had been turned off, the entire room went dead silent and stared at Garc. Garc just blinked and looked around before ducking his head down embarrassingly. "Guess I shouldn't mention Tar… that city?" Garc whispered.

"Yea I made the same mistake before while talking to Kalor. These people don't like mention of it for some reason. Perhaps it's best to not talk about it until after we're gone tomorrow." Flusk advised.

"So what did you two do all day?" Garc asked again,

"Well, we started out by getting ourselves lost and let me tell you right now that these people aren't very friendly _or_ helpful." Flusk said with a frown. "So we wandered about and found ourselves at another inn." Flusk lowered his voice and leaned forward. "And it's a lot better looking than this one; it had polished wooden tables and chairs. Tapestries were hung on the walls as if it were a bloody castle. Finely dressed people were eating there as well; some may have been Lords or Ladies. Kalor and I got some mutton there and it was to _die_ for!" Flusk said with the smile returning. "The food makes me want to live there."

"How much did it cost though? Good food comes at a price." Garc insisted.

"See that's the odd thing, it should have cost us a lot but Kalor had the idea to try telling them we were friends of Dave and see if that got us a free meal. And guess what? It worked like a charm! The inn keeper looked shocked for a moment but then put a big smile on and told us we'd get the best that the inn had to offer for no charge. Isn't that amazing?" Flusk said cheerily.

"Don't you feel the slightest bit guilty that you used the name of someone you _just_ met to dupe this inn out of profits?" Garc asked.

"Kind of, but you would've done the same thing and you know it so don't try to lie to me." Flusk retorted. Garc just shrugged his shoulders. _I probably would've if it would score me a free meal_, Garc thought to himself. It was then that Kalor came down the stairs, followed by Dave. Dave was dressed in the same white shirt and breeches as before, and his boots had taken a new shine to then so that they glistened in the lights of the room. Kalor had a frown on his face as a stubborn four year old would after being denied some dessert. He spotted Garc, Dan, and Flusk and walked over with a perfect smile on his face.

"How's it going Garc? Done anything noteworthy today?" Kalor said with interest.

"Not much. We looked around the city, visited some shops, nothing much. Flusk tells me you guys found yourselves a nice free meal at another inn." Garc responded.

"Yeah, my ideas always work." Kalor said concededly.

"Let's hope your ideas continue working." Garc said. Garc noticed that Flusk's medallion was hanging out of his shirt. "You might want to tuck that away, Flusk. We don't want people knowing our names, let alone asking questions. I have a feeling that your medallion is worth a pretty penny, and I don't suppose you plan to sell it. So put it away before a cutpurse decides your medallion is worth more than your life." Garc advised.

"What'd you and Dave talk about, Kalor?" Flusk asked suddenly.

"Oh, you know, trivial matters. Nothing really important, just like when we're leaving tomorrow and stuff." Kalor responded casually.

"So what time _are_ we leaving tomorrow?" Flusk asked.

"At first light, to get an early start on the days trip. I say we enjoy the night instead of just sitting around. I don't know about you, but I plan to have some fun tonight." Kalor said as he walked off toward some serving girls.

"Why don't you give the flirting a shot, Flusk? If you actually flirt back you'd score for sure." Garc said encouragingly.

"Yeah… it's not that simple, Garc. Women are a puzzle I don't know how to solve." Flusk said embarrassingly. He'd never even kissed a woman before and Garc was implying that he could _score_! "How about Dan here gives it a shot. Come on Dan old buddy, don't ya wanna test out those swordsman-like flirtation skills?" Flusk said as he nudged Dan jokingly. Dan just glared at him with a promise of pain in his immediate future. "Or not. Well I can see when I've killed the mood, I'll be going now." Flusk said as he slipped from his chair and went upstairs. A few seconds later, two serving girls followed him upstairs giggling. Garc envied Flusk in that matter. Garc's strong point laid in swords, not women. Garc suppressed a yawn and saw Dan do the same. Kalor may want to live up the night, but Garc knew that all he wanted to do right then was sleep, and from the looks of it, so did Dan. Garc and Dan went upstairs to their respective bedrooms. As Garc pulled the sheets up to his chin he remembered that this room was not costing him a cent. Dave may creep him out, but at least he was hospitable.


End file.
